Wrong Name
by lilypad5th
Summary: Piper has been planning this date for a long time now - but after Jason says the wrong name, it starts to go downhill. And Leo misunderstanding things doesn't make it any better...The first chapter looks a little Jasper, but the story is mainly Liper and Jeyna. My first story; read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys like it! (Cause it took me forever to get this on here…)**

Tonight was going to be perfect.

Yesterday, I had finally gotten the guts to ask out Jason Grace. I've been planning this date for a month. The cabin was at dinner; Leo was still working on his ship, _The Argo II_; everything was perfect. We were going to watch some movies, eat some pizza I got from the mess hall during lunch, you know, regular date stuff. And it was going to be perfect.

I hope.

Piper walked into her cabin's bathroom and checked her reflection. Her eyes wandered down one of her sibling's mascara sitting by the side of the sink. She picked it up; rolled it around it her fingers, and glanced around, making sure no one was in the cabin (She already knew that there was no one there; just double checking) and she put on one layer of mascara. Piper _never _used make-up; but tonight was the exception. She had a reputation to keep, you know.

Just then, she heard a knock on her cabin door. Piper exited the bathroom, hurried to the door, smoothed down her skirt, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The was the son of Jupiter, standing in front of her, smiling. "Hey Jason," said Piper, who was blushing. Jason was wearing his camp T-shirt, jeans, and converse; but he still looked amazing to Piper.

"Hey Piper," said Jason. She opened the door wide enough to let him in. He entered, walked over to the couch and sat down. "So… what are we doing?" he asked. "Umm…" said Piper, reaching for the movies on the coffee table, "I was thinking we could watch a movie." The Aphrodite Cabin contained a whole _bunch _of movies; but the downside was, they were all romantic lovey-dovey stuff; _The Notebook; Titanic; _luckily, Piper had planned for this. "You want to watch The Avengers?" I ask. "Sure," says Jason as I start to put the movie in. As I walked back over to the couch, Jason scoots himself over to make room for me. I plopped down next to him, pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

They were halfway into the movie, when Piper closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep…

Athena knows how long later, Piper woke up to a lightly snoring Jason and the credits from _The Avengers _rolling on the screen. "Jason," said Piper, gently shaking him. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30. "Jason," she repeated, whispering into his ear. "Piper?" he asked, pushing himself up on the couch. He glanced at the TV. "The movies over?" "Yeah," said Piper, picking up the remote from her lap and tossing it onto the table. Jason smirked, "Guess it wasn't that good." Piper smiled, then yawned. She had to admit that she was tired, but she still had other things planned for the evening. Jason yawned soon after. "Man, I'm tired," he said, lifting himself up off of the couch. "It's getting late. I think I'm gonna' head back to my cabin." "Yeah, I should get some beauty sleep," I said. Man, I was starting to sound like one of my siblings… _shivers. _"Not that you'll need it," said Jason smiling. Piper smiled back. She led him over to the front door, and opened it. "Goodnight," she said he walked out. Jason paused, turned around to face Piper, and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, lasting for about a few seconds, until he broke it. "I love you, Jason," I said, resting my forehead against his. I had never felt so sure about anything in my life; I really did love him. "I love you too, Reyna." Wait, what? I backed away from him; "_Reyna?!" _ I shrieked as Jason's eyes widened in realization. "Oh gods," he muttered as he pressed his hand against his forehead.

"Piper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Who the Hades is Reyna?"

Jason sighed. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Since the quest we went on, I've been getting back my memories from Juno," my eyes were watering now. I knew it. "One of the people I remembered the most was a girl named Reyna, and-" "I knew it." I mumbled, cutting him off. "Wait, what?" While Jason, Leo and I were on our quest to save Hera, the idea that Jason had a girlfriend at the other camp kept popping into my thoughts. I just didn't want to believe it. I kept trying to put the idea off for months, but it just kept coming back, and now I know that I was right. "Piper," plead Jason. Realization dawned on his face. "Piper, it's not like that," said Jason, reaching for my arm. I jerked it away from him.

The tears were falling steady now.

"Please," said Jason, "Let me explain," I took in a shaky breath and calmed myself down. "Go."

Jason ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "After we got back from our quest to save Juno, my memories from the other camp began to come back. I remember a few of my friends - Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel, Bobby. And Reyna. Piper, I don't know what I feel for her. I don't know if we were dating, if we were just friends; but what I _do _know, is that I like you. A lot." He said, a small apologetic smile on his face.

Piper sighed and wiped the back of her hand across her face. She really couldn't blame him. It wasn't _his_ fault that his memory got wiped. Piper's thoughts wandered to the girl at the other camp. Reyna. It would _kill _Piper to constantly have to worry about where her boyfriend was, if he was safe, if he was _cheating on her... _She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. On the other hand, Reyna and Jason could've been really close friends. But Piper seriously doubted that. When jason menShe saw the twinkle in his eye when Jason talked about Reyna. Yup, they must've been _real _close. She thought about Annabeth, and how she always had that faraway look in her eyes, like she was thinking about her long lost boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Piper didn't have the heart to take Jason from Reyna.

"Jason, I don't blame you for calling me "Reyna" by mistake. It's not your fault that you couldn't remember her.""

"Again, I apologize for not saying your name. I guess, I guess that I was just saying what I felt, you know?"

"I understand. I accept your apology."

I silently cursed my mother for giving me the heart to let Jason go. Just a couple of months ago, I had just threatened Drew to back off of him. I had a feeling, that if given the chance, Reyna would've done the same thing to me.

Jason smiled.

"No hard feelings?" he asked, concerned. "None whatsoever," I replied. He got up from the couch, walked over to the door, and said goodnight. On his way out, Jason turned to me and asked, "Maybe we could try this again some other time?" I had to admit that I still had strong feelings for him, and that I _did _enjoy that kiss, but I didn't think that we were going to do this again anytime soon. "Maybe some other time," I replied. He slowly nodded. I smiled. "See you in the morning, Sparky." I closed the door after him, and checked my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess. When I had cried, my mascara had ran, and when I tried to wipe the tears away it had smudged all over my face. I looked like a brokenhearted zombie.

Piper scrubbed her face with make-up remover and headed for the door. She needed a breather. She started walking towards the Camp Half-Blood forest, when she heard footsteps running in her direction. "Piper!" called the voice of Leo. I slowly turned around. "Hey, Leo." I said, smiling sadly. He must've noticed my mood, cause he asked, "'Something wrong?" Piper shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine." Leo took her word for it. He was in the middle of telling her about the progress of _The_ _Argo II_, when Piper suddenly interrupted him. "Hey Leo, if you're not busy, maybe you wanna' come over and watch a movie with me tomorrow night?"

Tommorow was going to be great.


	2. Misunderstandings

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2! :D **

**Disclaimer: He's hasn't replied to my emails yet, so Rick Riordan STILL owns all the characters… :'(**

**(Piper's POV)**

Today, almost a month later after "the incident" Piper Mclean was very, _very _happy. Three and a half "hang outs" later, Piper was ready to take their relationship to the next step.

And she hoped Leo was too.

Of course, Piper _still _had strong feelings for Jason; but she wasn't sure _what _those feelings were. Anger? Jealousy towards Reyna; regret, maybe?

But that doesn't matter; I'm going to be with Leo now.

I hope.

Piper walked; no; _skipped _happily to the campfire. She had sent her other cabin mates down earlier; she wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. And now, she was thinking about Leo.

She sat down in between Lacy and one of her other siblings; Josie was it? She didn't care at the moment; Leo was smiling and waving at her. She waved back.

This campfire was a particularly boring one; the fire was small today; and it glowed a dull beige color. Everyone's thoughts were on something else; Percy Jackson, the missing camp leader; The _Argo II_; the quest to Greece that was coming up; but Piper's mind was on one thing; you guessed it; _Leo._

And then Jason found his way in there.

Piper and Jason were still very good friends; it's just that she was preoccupied now a days, you know, with hanging out with Leo and all. There was still some tension in the air; but Jason had opened up to Leo and her, and was now telling them everything he remembered from his days at the Roman camp. Piper was glad for that; she didn't want their friendship to end.

And speaking of Jason, he was walking over to her right now.

"Hey," said the son of Jupiter. Piper snapped out of her trance; the campfire had ended, and she and a few other campers hadn't gone back to their cabins yet. "Oh, hey Jason," said Piper. She smiled. Jason smiled back.

"Piper, I was just wondering; do you..." he paused,"…do you have a thing for Leo?" I blushed; _hard._ "Is it _that_ obvious?" I mumbled. Jason chuckled. "I think you should go for it. Leo really seems to like you too, you know," Jason stated, then paused again, "…I think you should ask him out." Pipercouldn't believe what she was hearing; instead of being jealous, Jason was goading her on. And she couldn't have been more grateful.

"Thanks Jason, I really needed that." She kissed him on the cheek; it was totally friendly, though. And she knew Jason thought so, too. Piper got up, Jason shortly after, and said a quick good-bye before heading towards the Hephaestus Cabin. "Good luck!" Jason called after her. "Thanks!" she replied. Now, Piper was determined to ask out Leo Valdez; all thanks to Jason. She knew that everything between them would be okay.

But what she _didn't_ know was that, on his way to confess his pent up feelings for her; Leo had seen her kiss Jason on the cheek; misinterpreted it; and ran off to Bunker Nine.

Leo was heartbroken; betrayed by his two best friends. Jason _knew _Leo liked Piper; he just had to go and ruin his chances with her.

Fifteen minutes later, Leo was sitting on a beanbag, twiddling pieces of copper in his hyperactive hands; when he heard someone's footsteps. "Who's there?" he asked. "Piper, if it's you –"

"It's not Piper…"

And what _Leo _didn't know is that, after leaving the campfire in high spirits, Jason had seen Leo run off into the woods, and had gone after him…

**CLIFFHANGER! I just LOVE these things…! Sorry for having you guys wait so long; I have TONS of homework AND an OC story to write. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible !**


	3. I just love happy endings

**OMIGOD. I'm SO SORRY! 24 days without updating…I'm so ashamed…FORGIVE ME! :'(**

**I couldn't write because…because…IT'S ONE MORE DAY TILL MOA AND I NEED TO GIVE UP LIPER! :'(**

**XxXxXxX**

**(Leo's POV)**

Leo slowly turned around.

"Jason, what are _you _doing here?" "Wouldn't you rather be out there with Piper?" Leo asked bitterly, motioning to the campfire out in the distance. Jason slowly made his way, past pieces of machinery littering the bunker floor, over to Leo. "I saw you run into the woods coming back from the campfire, and I wanted to know what was up…" Jason trailed off as he gazed at the _Argo II; _its framewas already up, and the hull was already on. Festus' head was laid off to the side, rolled up in a blanket, which was to be used as the masthead.

"Wow, you did all this in two months?" Leo shifted uncomfortably on his beanbag. "Yeah…"

"Leo, this is amazing…"

"Uh, thanks,"

Jason snapped out of his reverie. "Leo, I know you like Piper."

That _definitely_ got Leo's attention.

"If you knew that I liked Piper, then why were you guys so close at the campfire? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Jason fidgeted, then frowned in concern. He thought for a moment, and then answered, "You really want to know what we were talking about?" Leo nodded hesitantly.

"Piper likes you, Leo."

It took a few minutes for that to sink in.

Piper Mclean, the most beautiful girl at Camp Half-Blood, liked him, Leo "Repair Boy" Valdez, the hyperactive, lowly mechanic who could never be serious if his life depended on it.

But right now, Leo was looking pretty serious.

"Are you sure?"

Jason shrugged. "If you really want to know, ask her for yourself. I'm not the one who needs to know." And with that, Jason left, leaving Leo to think things over.

And he knew what to do.

**xXxXxXx**

**(Piper's POV)**

Piper laid down on the beach, her legs stretched out in front of her. Piper hadn't found Leo anywhere.

Jason had gone to Bunker 9 looking for him, but when she asked him if he'd seen him, he just smiled innocently and shook his head.

Weird.

So there she was, looking up at the stars, her outstretched arm tracing the constellations with her finger, when she heard footsteps approaching.

I instantly blushed.

"Hey," Said Leo as he lowered himself down next to me. I noticed how uncomfortably close he was to me and turned so my back was facing him.

"Hi," I replied, my face pressed against the cool sand. I could hear the ocean in the background, crashing on the surf, loud enough to drown out the steady beating of my heartbeat. The soft, _pump pump, pump pump, _was no match for the loud whooshing and crashing of the waves.

"Piper," Leo started, breaking me out of my reverie. I turned to face him. He was gazing up at the moon. He paused, "I like you. A lot."

I remained quiet. My mind started racing a mile a minute. He likes me? Since when?

"How do you know?" I answered suspiciously, propping myself up on my elbows. I was getting anxious.

"I just…do. It just feels right being with you." He looked at me and smiled. I blushed, then smirked.

"Jason told you, didn't he?"

"…yeah…"

Then Piper did the most unexpected thing. She kissed Leo.

It was a soft, slow kiss, but at that moment, it was everything they could have ever wanted. And as the time went by, the kiss became deeper. Fifteen minutes later, Leo came up for air.

"Wow…" he breathed, panting. Piper frowned. "No stopping," she stated before pulling him in for another kiss.

All the tension between them seemed to melt away, and Piper positioned herself so that her head was lying on his chest, and Leo had his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss into her long, choppy brown hair.

Whoa – where did that come from?

"I love you, too," said Piper, the hint of a smile playing on her face. "I was just too stubborn to realize that," she whispered.

And just for a moment, everyone was happy.

Everyone, that is, _except _for Jason…

**CLIFFHANGY! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! **** I'm not really proud of this chapter, the romance scene was rubbish, but the next chapter will be better! PROMISE! **

**By for now! LILY SIGNING OUT! :P**


	4. Love will find a way

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL OF ANY KIND TO THIS STORY. **

**I'm sorry. *Breaks down sobbing* And this was my first story, too… :'( I'm also sorry it took me so long to update, PLEASE forgive me, guys. Nothing came to me…**

**Disclaimer: JUST GIVE UP, RICK! YOU KNOW THE SERIES BELONGS TO ME! X( (But it doesn't - which is why I have to write this stupid disclaimer)**

**It's the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G – am I the only one thinking of SpongeBob today? :/**

**Anyways, here's the last chapter of WRONG NAME!**

_**Είμαι τόσο φοβερό**__** – Go to Google translate and search this up in Greek! :D**_

Jason breathed in the salty ocean air. He normally didn't like the beach, it being Neptu – err, Poseidon's turf, but he was still there anyway.

His thoughts drifted off to Piper and Leo.

He didn't need to be an Aphrodite kid to know that they were truly in love. They spent all their time together: they sat together at lunch (even though it was against the rules), they went to classes together, Jason even saw them kissing by the lake once. He was really, genuinely, happy for them.

He never had second thoughts about Piper. Seeing her, happy and alive, with Leo, was good enough for him.

All that thinking about love made Jason think about Reyna.

Ah, Reyna, the fierce, regal girl from his past. Jason had his doubts – had they really been dating? Had she moved on, forgotten about all the good times they had shared? He hoped not.

Reyna was too smart a girl to forget about him.

During the past few months, little snippets of his forgotten past – Camp Jupiter, his friends, Octavian _(shivers) – _and even though he had all these great new friends, he couldn't help but miss his old ways – the Roman ways.

There were a lot of differences between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The Greek camp was all about having fun, preparing demigods for the world ahead. Camp Jupiter, on the other hand, was about discipline, and Jason had learned enough of that from the time he had spent with the she-wolf Lupa. Yet thinking about the great times he had with his friends, he couldn't help but think that it would be better if Reyna was there with him, too.

All those tension-filled months with Reyna, the awkward hand-holding, and the joking around, nearly meant nothing when he woke up on a school bus next to Piper Mclean.

Piper was an extraordinary girl, with her bright smile and kaleidoscope eyes, but Jason could tell that she wasn't right for him. When he was with her, he often found himself comparing her to Reyna.

He didn't think that Piper would appreciate that.

Jason disappearance must've hurt Reyna the most. It was so sudden, there one day, gone the next. He'd seen Annabeth, what Percy's disappearance had done to her. Jason had seen the unshed tears in her eyes, the long, sad gazes she directed at the horizon, as if she was hoping Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, would appear out of thin air. Jason knew it didn't work that way. It _never_ did, and he couldn't bear to think about what state Reyna was in.

He stopped trudging along the beach, and turned to face the sunset. He picked up a stick and crouched down, drawing a picture in the warm, wet sand. He inhaled a whiff of salty ocean air, imagining himself boarding disembarking the _Argo II, _reuniting with his long lost friends, hugging and greeting everyone, even giving Octavian a pat on the back (_nah…)_. He'd see Reyna, standing tall and regal in her purple robes, and the crowd would part as he made his way over to her. As soon as he'd reach, he'd sweep her up in his arms (imagine the look on her face at that part), and he'd kiss her for the first time in months, finally getting what he deserved, neither of them having a care in the world.

Do I think that Reyna's somewhere on the other side of the country, crying over me?

Jason stood and examined his handiwork. In the sand, he had traced, "R & J Forever", and smiled. He took one last look at the horizon, and turned to leave.

Jason knew she'd be stronger than ever.

xXxXxXxXx

**I almost cried, this chapter was my favorite to write. Thanks to everyone who waited this long for me to update. I had a grand time writing this story. :')**

**May the gods be with you,**

**Lily**


End file.
